Shit
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: There's a lockdown in McKinley and the New Directions are stuck in the choir room without Mr. Schue. And where's Santana and Brittany! Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: has like one or two swear words...  
**

**Sorry if the character seem out of character :P I tried...  
**

Rachel sat and watched the rest of the members of the glee club. Kurt and Blaine were watching something on Kurt's iPhone, apparently something funny since they were both giggling adorably. Mercedes was gossiping to Quinn probably about Rachel since every now and then they would look at her then continue talking. Artie was just staring into space same with Sam in their own little worlds, Mike and Tina were listening to a song on Mikes IPod, Brittany and Santana haven't arrived yet and the rest were just sitting there being bored.

That was until they all heard a gunshot which gave everyone an almighty shock."What the hell was that?" Puck yelled.

"It sounded like a gunshot" Kurt informed.

"It probably was" Quinn answered leaning back into her chair.

Hearing this made Tina cry which made Mike hug her trying to give her comfort. Everyone sat there quietly not knowing what to do next until there was a high pitch scream and another gun shot.

"Where's Santana and Brittany?" Mercedes Questioned franticly. That's when Quinn started to panic "oh god, what if they get shot!" Now everyone in Glee club were freaking out. "Ok everyone calm down, I'm sure Santana and Brittany are ok, Santana's smart she can look after herself and Brittany." Blaine reassured.

* * *

Santana walked up to Brittany's locker "hurry up Britz, we need to get to the choir room! We're late!" Brittany nodded quickly and closed her locker. Then Santana grabbed her hand and they started jogging down the hallway that was until Brittany stopped her right outside the toilets "I really, really need to go to the toilet..." Brittany pouted.

"Fine" Santana sighed "But be quick!" she mumbled as they walked into the toilets.

Brittany was washing her hands when they heard the gunshot. Her eyes went twice as wide as they usually were and they started to water "San, what was that?" she trembled. Santana didn't say anything, she just grabbed Brittany's and pulled her into the last cubicle as far away from the door as she could go and that's where they would hide.

* * *

Mr. Schue was walking down the hallway (quickly as he was late for glee club) when he heard the gunshot, he freezed on the spot 'was that a gunshot?' he thought 'Oh god! The kids!' Mr. Schue continued to quickly walk down the hallway, he had to get to the kids, they would be freaking out! That's when he heard the scream and the second gunshot and it sounded awfully close, "shit" was all Mr. Schue said.

**Yeah its short, but i dont know if i should continue it... **

**REVEIW tell me if i should continue! and if so give me ideas of what should happen! :)  
**

**Love you! xx  
**

**Sophieilovekurthummel 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the new chapter! ahh! i hope its alright! btw theres a bit more swearing in this one :P**

Back in the girls toilets Santana and Brittany were still hiding in the last cubicle. Brittany said she was feeling sick so Santana let take a tiny nap on her shoulder telling her she would wake her up if anything happened. So everything was heaps quiet until Santana heard the toilets door open, 'shit! Who the fuck is that?!' she thought as her heart started beat ten times faster than normal! Santana softly nudged Brittany awake but made sure she didn't make a sound, and pulled her close trying to be as quiet as she could. They could hear the footsteps, they were getting closer and closer, until they stopped right outside their cubicle. Brittany looked at the feet of the stranger feeling a bit confused. They looked more like boy shoes, but this was the girls' toilets, then it finally hit her, those were the shooters shoes! Brittany let out a high pitched scream which gave the shooter a mighty shock! He pointed the gun towards the lock of the cubicle door and shot it open and inside he saw the faces of two girls in cheerleading uniforms.

* * *

Everything was quiet for a while in the choir room, until Rachel broke the silence "I really hope Mr Schue gets here soon!" she said quietly.

"That's if he's even coming" Puck moaned. Once again silence filled the room. Quinn started fiddling with her hands, she was really worrying about Santana and Brittany, they are like sisters to her.

"I hope Santana and Brittany are ok" she whispered to Kurt who was sitting next her.

"I'm sure they are fine" he told her and gave her a tight hug.

At the back Finn was being strangely silent (this was really unusual!). "Finn are you alright?" Rachel whispered. Finn nodded quickly and turning to look at Rachel "yeah I'm alright just thinking, do you think Mr Schue is ok?" Was Mr Schue ok? Or was he laying somewhere in the hallway injured? Not knowing what to say Rachel just reached out and grabbed Finn's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

* * *

Mr Schue didn't know what to do, where did the gunshot come from? He took one more step forward and listened carefully, he could hear talking but they were muffled. Maybe the shooter had walked away. Mr Schue decided the shooter was gone and continued walking down the hallway quickly but silently. He stopped right at the end of the hallway and cautiously looked around the corner. There was no sign of the shooter anywhere so he started walking again, this time slow and careful, you never know, the shooter could jump out of nowhere! The choir room was so close now so Mr Schue started walking faster he had to get to kids, he was determined! Mr Schue was just walking past the girls toilet when he heard crying coming from inside. He was considering whether to go inside to see what's wrong or to continue walking and get to the kids faster. Mr Schue decided he would go inside, What if someone was injured in there and needed his help. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. "Hello?" Mr Schue said unsure if what was doing was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Hello?" a voice came from the other side of the toilets, the shooter took a side step so he could see who was there. When he saw he smiled to himself.

" Hello Mr Schue, how nice of you to join us!"

**Hope it was ohk :P **

**REVEIW! give me ideas! who should be the shooter?!  
**

**sophieilovekurthummel xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey sorry it took me a while to update i was at my dads and left my lap top at home :P silly me! :/**

**Hope this chapters alright :L it has a few swear words...  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Mr Schue was shocked when he saw the face of the shooter. "Jesse?" he frowned while Jesse just smirked. "Why?" Mr Schue questioned.

"You're the competition!" Jesse shrugged like it was the most normal thing to do.

"You won't get away with this!" Brittany said from behind him. Jesse turned to face her "Wanna bet!" He pointed his gun towards Brittany's head ready to pull to trigger while Santana looked frantically at Mr Schue.

Without thinking Mr Schue tackled Jesse to the ground making him drop his gun which went sliding to the other side of the bathroom. "You fucking asshole!" Jesse swore as they both went scrambling to get the gun. When Santana was done trying to comfort Brittany she finally realised what Mr Schue was trying to do but when she went to try to help him BANG! The gun went off…

* * *

"There goes another one" Artie whispered loudly when they heard the third gunshot. Everyone in the room sighed; they all just wanted to leave to building. "Maybe we could just quickly run to the exit?" Finn finally spoke up.

"Nah we won't make it, the gunshots sound really close…" Sam said quietly. This made Tina cry again. "Tina crying isn't going to solve anything!" Quinn snapped.

"Leave her alone Quinn!" Mercedes fought back. Quinn just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes she wasn't in the mood to fight.

* * *

The gunshot made Santana and Brittany jump back, it was so loud! Santana opened her eyes which she didn't even notice she closed to see if anyone got shot and all she could see was blood, more blood and Mr Schue clutching his wounded knee. Jesse casually got up and fixed up his clothes. He chuckled when he saw Mr Schue on the floor in pain. "Dick" he mumbled kicking Mr Schue. Brittany was close to fainting she hated the sight of blood. She looked Santana she looked really pale and she was being really quiet which was strange. "this is your lucky day!" Jesse clapped his hands together. "because im not going to shoot you guys!" He grinned and walked out of the bathroom. "You're welcome!" he called out before closing the door leaving the two girls and Mr Schue alone. "oh god! Mr Schue are you ok!" Santana cried running towards her injured teacher "yeah I'm fine but I think the glee club is in trouble!" He spoke quickly desperately trying to get up.

* * *

Everyone was quietly talking to person next to them trying to keep their minds off the gunshots until they heard a knock at the door. Everyone was silent not knowing if they should go open the door. "Maybe it's Mr Schue?" Kurt broke the silence, "Or Santana and Brittany?" He added. That was quickly proven wrong when the mysterious person spoke "Open the bloody door or I will shoot it down!" He screamed. "Jesse…" Rachel whispered mostly to herself but everyone heard. The New Directions looked at each other not knowing what to do and that's when Puck got up and walked across the room to the door. "Puck what the hell do you think you're doing!" Quinn shrieked.

"What he's just going to shoot it open anyway?" Puck yelled back.

Everyone just nodded and prepared themselves to face the shooter. When Puck reached the door he slowly turned the nob and pulled it open carefully. "Thank you Noah!" Jesse walked inside grinning "so, how is everyone?" He questioned while the glee club just sat there not knowing what to do…

* * *

**alrighty thats it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it! :D **

**Cant wait for season 4! and loving all the deleted scenes Ryan is releasing LEGEND! hahaha  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**tell me who else i should shoot teehee :3  
**

**sophieilovekurthummel x  
**


End file.
